A Dying Dream and A Living Love
by delenaAAsokai
Summary: Elena. A vampire dead-set on living up to her morals of nature. But what if her nature pushes back? If consuming animal blood is impossible and if she's against harming humans, then what? Well, there's always the occasional but willing vampire brother... A continuation after 4x01 while scenes/spoilers from the next episodes are played out in a somewhat different perspective.


A/N: Good Morning or Afternoon (whenever you're reading this). Thank you for giving my story a chance. I pretty much twisted the spoilers around a bit to my liking; so if you are against spoiling, then I suggest to not reading this story. I marked it M because in later chapters things are going to heat up. This is strictly Damon/Elena so no other characters will be used as a side story. Yes, some Stefan/Elena scenes are in here but it is necessary. So, here…we…go! (Joker impersonation)

Disclaimer- All rights of The Vampire Diaries goes to Alloy Entertainment, The CW, and others who respectfully own this brilliant television show. I do not own it or any of the characters.

Chapter 1: Oh, Sweet Blood

The resilient chirps and calls of mockingbirds. The comforting warmth of the sun's rays sinking into my cool, undead skin. The dull thuds of acorns colliding with the moist, green forest floor. The putrid odor of my recent meal wafted in my senses, kicking me out of my serene state. My eyes opened. To a new world. To a new life. One with vibrant and striking colors causing me to question if this was real or not. Did I get shoved through a portal to Wonderland? It seems like it.

I took one more deep breath, but all I got was another lung full of dead bunny with a hint of fresh outdoor air. I sighed. My first kill was an innocent rabbit with round glistening eyes that just begged for mercy. Mercy that I didn't give even though I knew it was going to haunt me. But Stefan said that if I didn't get appropriate nutrition then I would die…slowly. Been there, done that; I didn't want to do it again.

The poor unfortunate bunny was necessary, I said to myself as I secretly hoped it would go to bunny heaven or wherever that's nice for a furry creature. I didn't particularly like the taste; it wasn't sweet enough. It was as if I was drinking a knock-off of the real deal. _Well, that's because I am_. My gums and throat ached for something sweeter, warmer, and thicker. But I rammed it down and out of my head; that was needed to. I can't let myself even think about nurturing myself with human blood. Not like Damon does. _Damon_. I shivered uncontrollably at the thought of his name, his being, _him_. Those precious memories that he erased completely from my mind stalked my dreams and my thoughts. From his mischievous eyes when we first met to his passionate gaze when he told me he—no. I have to stop thinking about that, about him. Or else—

"Elena, are you okay?" Stefan. The epitome of a perfect boyfriend. I would do anything or everything for him because I love _him_ and always will. I can't picture myself not loving him as much as I do now. Right now. He is every princess's prince; every female's dream; and he's mine.

"I'm fine; it's just everything seems so unreal." He wrapped his strong muscular arms around my torso from behind so I could relax in his embrace. His lips moved against my ear in a ticklish fashion as he spoke.

"It's because every sense or emotion is heightened. Sometimes it has its pros and other times it has its cons." Of course it does. Doesn't everything? His lips slid to my neck and kissed me sweetly, showing his love for me. A love that I can never object to. I smiled and giggled as I twirled in his arms. Our lips met. It was tender and loving like him.

But I needed more, something to rid me of this gnawing hunger that's scratching against my bone dry throat. I tugged his shirt as I stepped backwards, pressing myself against a nearby tree. The bark dug into my back, but I paid no attention as I ripped the clothing of his beautifully sculptured chest. My hands followed the crevices of his abs and downwards. My stomach twirled unexpectedly. Am I nervous? No, that can't be; not with Stefan. My own shirt was unbuttoned left flaying out, exposing my white lace bra. My insides were twirling now along with my mind. Why…do I feel…so dizzy? The actions of my arms became sluggish as if I was stuck in slow motion while my vision blurred. What's happening? And with a sick gurgling sound, my latest meal shot up my throat and out of my astonished mouth. The last thing I saw before I collapsed unconsciously on the ground was Stefan's chest covered with crimson liquid.

"It's inevitable, Stefan. She _needs_ human blood. A newly-made vampire cannot sustain on such weak nutrition." That voice. It's so familiar. Like velvet dipped in a case of honey sprinkled with an unknown spice. Beautiful. I would listen to it all day if I could. But the words it was saying were wrong.

"No…" I mumbled groggily as I tried to lift my eyelids. Footsteps were getting louder but at least that dreadful conversation ended. As if God snapped his fingers, I remembered. Stefan and I. We were about to make love and then I… Oh, no! How embarrassing! But why? Was I that nervous?

"Elena…" My eyes met two green ones staring back at me with concern. "I—"

"What happened, Stefan?" I was determined to find the truth. "Why did I do _that_?"

"Because you're not used to it. That's all." He gave a reassuring smile but something told me he was lying. My eyes travelled to the person who scoffed. Damon. His jaw and lips were clenched together holding back any comments that he desperately wanted to say. His blue, striking orbs met mine for a split second before turning the other direction, towards his second love: the bar.

"I have to go check on something." Stefan told me as I stared with confusion.

"Apparently," Damon interrupted while pouring himself a glass of bourbon, "your kidnappers' little hideout mysteriously exploded. Fortunately, they were all inside."

"And I'm going to erase any evidence that we were there to begin with before the police find it." Stefan spoke, eying Damon pointedly. The entire cabin? How is that possible? Was it an accident or…

"My bet is on Barbie Klaus. Revenge is such a sweet idea, isn't it?" Damon grinned before he tossed back another round of alcohol. Somehow those words made me shiver from the inside to the out. They seemed to have a second meaning, a deeper meaning that I was afraid to ask him about. He couldn't be planning anything, could he? No, he wouldn't risk it. But it's Damon, I thought. He was born to risk things.

"Damon will be here if you need anything. I don't want you to wander outside just yet." Stefan spoke hesitantly. I tried to tell if he was nervous about leaving me here with Damon (I know I was) or scared I was going to run off and faint somewhere.

"I'm fine, Stefan." I smiled, reassuring him that I was, in fact, okay. I patted his hand for more comfort as we said our goodbyes.

After Stefan's figure disappeared behind the dark mahogany door I glanced towards the bar and Damon was gone. I guess our conversation can wait. I'm okay with that. Like before, my stomach churned brutally. But this time, I made it to the closest bathroom just before the gagging and blood-spurting kicked in. I washed my mouth out, ridding it of the horrid taste of a furry forest animal. This is not normal. I knew that. Caroline didn't experience this; neither did Stefan or he would have told me about it. Something was wrong with me. The person staring back at me wasn't Elena. My usual tan complexion was oddly pale and frigid; there were bags under my eyes along with black, stringy veins and my fangs have fully extended. I looked sick. As if I was dying of starvation…

"Stefan's diet isn't going to work. You know that." I jumped at his voice then spun to see Damon leaning against the doorway casually. Here we go.

"I can't feed any other way." I cannot—no, will not harm a human. I made a vow to myself and I was going to keep it.

"Yes you can." He stated as he stepped inside, closing the door behind him without making a sliver of sound.

"I'm not hurting a human being, Damon." I could barely kill a rabbit much less a person. But he simply shook his head with his eyes burning with intensity that I couldn't place.

"Who said anything about people?" Now, I was confused. Not people? Not animals? Then what?

"I don't understand." I said with hesitance, eying him suspiciously. He extended his hand towards me with his palm up. Oh, I get it.

"Here. Have a taste, Elena. It's in your nature; it will help." Not humans. Not animals. But a vampire that feeds on humans. Is that against my morals? I had no doubt in the world that it would indeed be beneficial. But…feeding on Damon? Was this a good idea? My gums started to ache painfully as they throbbed with need.

I reluctantly held his hand in mine as I gave him a cautious and wary look. He only nodded and that's all I needed. My canines sank deep into his palm, relishing in the feeling of bliss. His blood wasn't warm but it was thick and mouthwateringly delicious. At first, I sipped little by little but the taste of Damon's blood was addicting and satisfying. With a snarl, I used my speed to shove him back against the door my mouth leaving his hand to attach to something better. His neck. I heard him hiss with pain so I let up a bit. I never tugged or ripped, just suckled the sweet nectar graciously like a kitten drinking milk. I was even starting to purr though I could say the same for him as well. Both our minds were trapped in a state of pure ecstasy that neither one of us could let go of until…

"Elena…" He whispered soothingly as he gently started to pull me away. "That will be enough for now." A low guttural growl escaped and tickled my throat at the interrupter of my newfound love: blood. I fought against the force but it was unbelievably stronger than I. "Elena." That voice was stern yet gentle. That velvet voice dipped in honey. _Damon's_ voice. Damon.

"Damon…" His eyes were piercing my soul as if they could see every emotion I felt at this moment. The feeling of warmth, satisfaction, excitement, thrill, and the list goes on. But there was one that stood out from the rest. My hunger was silenced for now because of that one thing. The need to do something. I want…

My eyes traveled lower to his lush and kissable lips. They were begging to be touched, brushed, or pressed on. Maybe I could…no! My brain started to scream at me but something else was causing me to lean in. Closer and closer till I could feel his cool fresh breath wisp against my face, letting my senses deepen in want. I was millimeters away (if my heart could beat I'm sure it would be hammering inside my chest right now) until he spoke softly upon my anticipated lips.

"Elena, this has…" He murmured as I waited impatiently for a chance to fulfill my desire, "to be kept secret," I licked my lips with excitement. I'm going to kiss him, Damon, again. My stomach fluttered and dipped at the thought while certain areas heated immensely. Just one touch, "from Stefan." Stefan. Stefan. Stefan. My prince, my dream come true, my love. Stefan.

And Stefan's older brother: Damon. The vampire that came to this town as our enemy and somehow clawed his way into my heart. The Salvatore brother that I actually met first who told me exactly what I wanted and had me intrigued from the start. But he also erased my memories of two important nights that no one could ever forget; but I did. I forgot…about him, the stranger on the road and the vampire that _loves_ me; and he made me. It might just be the heightened emotions or I am just extremely dramatic, but that was when I began to cry.

*I don't want a prince; I want a knight. I don't want a dream; I want something real. I want him.


End file.
